<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Storytime by Chalalalalala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992997">Storytime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalalalalala/pseuds/Chalalalalala'>Chalalalalala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Escape the Night (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Children, Illegal activity, Multi, Polyamory, mob, nobody asked for this, story time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalalalalala/pseuds/Chalalalalala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dodie loves her mother's stories.</p>
<p>Her mother loves them too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mobster | Timothy DeLaGhetto/The Professor | Matt Haag/The Fixer | Andrea Brooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Storytime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When you use the Mattothy fan child because we don't have any for Andrea-</p>
<p>Thank you Tea!!!!1</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mooooom!!!!!"</p>
<p>Dodie bounced up and down on her bed, her brown hair flying everywhere as she gazed pleadingly at her mother. She hadn't been read a story in <em>ages</em>- even as a six year old, she knew that it was for a reason, but that didn't make it any less annoying, you know? Her mother turned around with a knowing smile. </p>
<p>"What is it sweetie?" The auburn-haired woman asked, a playful tinge to her voice as she hid a notebook behind her back. The little girl pouted. </p>
<p>”Can you tell me a story? Pleaaaaaase?” She gazed at her, the light in her eyes so reminiscent of her fathers’ that she watched any of her mother’s qualms melt away. “Of course sweetie,” she smiled softly, tucking her into bed and pulling out the book. Dodie grinned- there was some kind of beauty, a way that her mother’s stories that just captivated her the way no fairytale ever could. She closed her eyes, listening to the melodic tones, the fancy language and the turning of the pages..... </p>
<p>-=+=-</p>
<p>
  <em>If Andrea Brooks is on Mr. Delaghetto’s right, then Matthew Haag sits on his left. The three of them are inseparable, bound together by all things not quite legal. Besides, it wasn’t as if they’d met by chance...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before they were employed by the small Asian man, the world knew them as the Professor and the Fixer, two warring forces in the metropolis of Everlock. He had a talent for making things happen: whether it was two worst enemies colliding by a deep river, or a missing person turning up just as their funeral began, the Professor had a hand in it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She, on the other hand, was far more discreet. Unlike how he created chaos, she revelled in eradicating it. Everything good, bad or otherwise, under her supervision, would be cleaned up and forgotten before you could blink. She was less villain than vigilante, and her ego grew with every plan she foiled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Things only escalated as both antiheroes agitated each other more and more. As his plans grew in intricacy, her efforts to disguise his success became increasingly more destructive. Even the most normal of Everlock’s citizens could feel the tremors of this battle, and yet very few knew its cause.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Timothy Delaghetto was one of these few.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As the leader of the most powerful mob in the state, he was known to be dastardly, cold and calculating.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But not heartless.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You see, he’d heard the rumours: that a near-war was brewing between two forces, known only by professions. Most people would be scared of these ghosts, but they only intrigued this man. Though he would never admit it, his empire was shrinking rapidly after a devastating betrayal, and he’d take any help he could get.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The three of them collide after a particularly tricky escapade of the Professor’s- an attempt to make a well-respected heiress vulnerable time whoever wanted her. However, the woman he knew as the Fixer had caught wind of his plans, and the very building he was operating in caught ablaze, to what would be later labelled a “gas leak” by the naive. As a consequence of their actions, the burnt husk of Sierra Furtado was discovered amongst the ruins, in the exact place she’d been lured to.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After this incident, the mobster realised that things were far more serious than he’d first believed. Still, since they’d shown their cards as aggressive rivals, bringing them in the old fashioned way would take manpower he couldn’t spare. So, he decided to do what any self-respecting mobster does when dealing with powerful potential threats:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He invited them out for coffee.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After getting a few associates to contact his targets, he decided upon a place. <br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The little cafe he’d chosen was insignificant- a small, brightly coloured place that nobody would dream that any dignified masculine person would go to. However, Tim went anyway, as it was the perfect cover.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, and the coffee was really good.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And there Tim waited, and waited and waited, latte in hand. But nobody came. In fact, he was beginning to wonder if the Fixer and the Professor existed at all.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But still he waited.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eventually, his drink had gone cold, and Tim had to leave. Just as he got up, however, a brown-haired man in a nerdy shirt, braces and bow tie approached him from one side, and a woman with an aesthetic closest to a coven leader from the other. The two of them sat at the spare chairs at his table. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As they sat before him, Tim took a moment to acknowledge how gorgeous they appeared to him. The poor man had assumed his potential partners (now in all avenues) would be either petty teenagers, or old, OLD men.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not these people.</em>
</p>
<p><em>As they began to talk, the man introduced himself as Matthew Haag, a </em>professor <em>at Everlock University with a shy smile- for someone who was supposedly responsible for unstoppable chaos, he seemed quite out of place in social situations. The woman, meanwhile, was quite at ease, her amicable tone introducing her as Andrea Brooks, a mechanic, or </em>Fixer. <em>The two of them seemed like ordinary citizens. </em><br/><br/><em>Then again, so did he. He took a deep breath, and brought up the recent happenings, and their involvement.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>It was like a switch had flipped.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Their faces went from outgoing and friendly to something far more sinister, like a predator cornering their prey. It wasn’t a look he was used to being directed at him, so Tim had to keep his voice from shaking. This feeling was strange to him; it made him shrink into himself, in a manner that could only be described as woefully submissive, his voice lightly trembling as he talked about his open jobs at his side. All that time he spent stuttering, those beautiful, bladelike eyes bore into him across the table, dragging him farther into a pit of love he swore he wouldn't fall into, stripping him down to the bone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was intoxicating.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When he finished explaining the perks to the positions, those beautifully terrible eyes moved to glance at each other in a strangely familiar way. When they spoke, the melodies of their voices intertwining, they didn't answer his request head on, instead speaking of how real life had bored them, the monotony of eating, sleeping and working drowning them. They'd yearned for more apart, until they met at a nightclub- a place that made Tim like them even more- and realised that they were very similar. Both were law-abiding citizens who hungered fro adventure: for crime.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So they devised these now infamous alter egos "at war"- the Professor and the Fixer. Meanwhile, behind the scenes, the two plotted as a pair, growing closer with each successful stunt. The feudal chaos made it all seem like it wasn't meant to happen, and the plan was genius.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If Timothy had come to them prior to what they nicknamed the Furtado Incident, then the answer would've been no. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her death hadn't been planned, and really threw a spanner in the works. By the time the fire began, both Matthew and Sierra were meant to have been outside, but a simple misinterpretation had cost the Heiress her life, and barely spared the Professor's, who rubbed at his arm as it was spoken of. The guilt of her death wasn't even the problem; it was that the arson charges had progressed, and they were in huge trouble. The two of them finished, begging him to help them, as he was the only man who could.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As Tim mulled over the choices, an idea came to them. He was already swayed by their ingenious planning and good looks, so he offered them a smug ultimatum:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He would help them, so long as they accepted his original offer, and let him take them out for dinner that same night. To his satisfaction, they blushed brightly, but agreed nonetheless. After all, what would one dinner be in return for all he could offer them?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As it turns out, one dinner became two, then four, then countless as the years wore on, the three of them laughing over nothing in particular. Falling in love. Proposing. Being happy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Though their relationship was a sudden happening, I can assure you it didn't make it any less real.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The two of them also quickly rose in his mob, the rest of the gang taking a liking to the separate sides of the two. No matter which side you preferred, 'Matt' and Andrea or the Professor and the Fixer, they mattered to the boss. Anyone who could get through that hardboiled exterior of his deserved respect.</em>
</p>
<p><em>(This made the two of them chuckle, since they knew just how "hardboiled" the boss </em>really<em> was.)</em></p>
<p>
  <em>At the time of this story being written, the ending of this trio's story is undecided. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>However, with the Fixer on his right and the Professor on his left, what could the Mobster possibly do wrong?</em>
</p>
<p>-=+=-</p>
<p>Andrea closed the notebook with a sigh, gazing fondly down at her daughter's sleeping form. The girl had fallen asleep in the middle of the story, but Andrea finished it anyway. With stories like that. how couldn't you?</p>
<p>"Good night Dodie," she whispered, pressing a kiss to the child's forehead as she turned off the light. Sparing one last glance at the small, breathing lump, she grabbed a black flowing cloak from a peg as she left the room. She wondered how much longer they could keep this all a secret.</p>
<p>How much longer they could keep their daughter safe.</p>
<p>Waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs were two men, one's stature smaller than the mischievous grin on his face. The other was brown-haired, in a nerdy shirt, braces and bowtie. Rings matching hers sparkled on their right hands, raised in a soft greeting. The smaller one mouthed <em>Is she asleep? </em></p>
<p>Andrea nodded, and they both relaxed, the brown-haired man offering an arm to the others.</p>
<p>She grasped onto Matt, watching Tim do the same on the other side, pressing a soft peck to his cheek. He blushed, and together they strode out of the door. Andrea smirked as the trio slipped into a limousine, driving off into the night.</p>
<p>If all went well, she'd be able to add to Dodie's bedtime story tomorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments, as always, are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>